Mi Vida Sin Tu Amor
by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe
Summary: Cowritten with the lovely authoress u don't need to know. A Richard Grayson Production....Academy Award Winner Raven Roth......newcomer Wally West....a forbidden passion......an endless love.......Rating will go up in the future. AU


**Mi Vida Sin Tu Amor**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chica**: Hi everyone! It's meee…..CHICA! Now I know I've never written a TT fic, but I've read a ton and have reviewed just as many. Plus, I thought it would be nice to give it a go and who better to co-write a fic with than one of my favorite authoresses and one of my good friends, Dondi! I love you chica!Well, I sure do hope you enjoy this story…here's the prologue! Don't forget to leave a review at the end. Love it? Hate it? Need to comment on how to improve it? Just leave it all in a small review (or long…long reviews might get you faster updates, hehe). Also, my friend here may not like flames, but I don't mind them. If you decide to flame this story, I will just use them to light a nice little fire where Raven and Wally can get all cozy with one another and you know what comes next ;).

**u don't need to know**: Yo! (and that is my lame Author's note). Anyway, as we have decided, the chapters here are written in alternate. Chica wrote the prologue… which means that I will write the first chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary**_: A Richard Grayson Production...Academy Award Winner Raven Roth...newcomer Wally West...a forbidden passion...an endless love..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Have you heard-"_

"_Is it true?"_

"_Raven Roth is going to be in a new film!"_

"_EEP! I LOVE HER!"_

"_She's so fine….I'd sure like to tap that as-!"_

"_OH MY GAWD DID YOU SEE THAT TOTAL HOTTIE WHO'S CO-STARRING WITH HER!"_

"_Yeah, who is he anyway?"_

"_Wasn't he in that one movie with Karen-"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

"_OOOO! HE'S SOOOOO SEXY! Did you see him in that one scene with his shirt off! I was like drool!"_

"_Would you all just let this go? They're just actors…"_

"_SHUT IT JESSICA!"_

"_OH MAN THEY LOOK PERFECT TOGETHER! COULD THEY GET A MORE PERFECT COUPLE TO PLAY THE PART!_

"_YOU CAN JUST FEEL THE ONSET CHEMISTRY!" _

"_THIS IS GONNA BE, WITHOUT A DOUBT, THE BEST MOVIE EVER!"_

Mr. Kahn sighed as he heard yet another one of the students add on to the topic of all gossip… the upcoming movie staring the very talented and beautiful _Raven Roth_ and the upcoming star and hunk _Mr. Wally West. _Hunk? Mr. Kahn had to stop listening to everything his students spoke of. Though if it weren't for them and their silly little chats, he wouldn't know a thing going on with the younger generation. He let out another sigh as he realized that once again no one was going to pay him any mind and read the next chapter in _Heart of Darkness. _It wasn't his fault that movies of romance and love were much more exciting than the difficult read this current story provided. Then again, it wasn't his fault the book was so damn boring either, but alas, it was a requirement for all 11th graders and if he didn't get them to read this story and do well on their finals he might have to fail some and have them again for a whole….more….year. He gulped as he let that last thought sink in. He would have none of that! It was bad enough he had to have them for one year…he would NOT allow them to fail, even if he had to call each and every one of their parents in the middle of the night just to make sure they would read each and every chapter.

"_She's so lucky…I wish I were Raven…she's the most beautiful woman in the world."_

"_I wish I were Raven…she gets to co-star with that yummilicious, hunk of a man!"_

"_Man, I just can't wait till this movie comes out!"_

"Students…Ahem…students….YOU LITTLE PRICKS WHO KNOW NOTHING IMPORTANT CONCERNING LIFE!" Mr. Kahn stated, knowing fully well that that last outburst had caught the attention of all his students.

"As enlightening as this talk of Miss Roth and Mr. West is, I do believe you should leave such conversations for more appropriate times. Now how about we all try and read the first chapter of Conrad's _Heart of Dark-_"

"_OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT I JUST HEARD! RAVEN ROTH IS GOING TO MAKE A PIT STOP TO OUR AIRPORT TO BOARD A PLANE TO LOS ANGELES! EEEP!"_

And all previously ceased conversations grew wings and revived once more.

'_Why do I even bother?'_ Mr. Kahn thought as he looked at his watch. Realizing there were still 45 minutes of class left, he leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his neck, and listened to the multiple discussions going on that all seemed to relate to the future _Mr. and Mrs. West_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay then, so there you have it…REVIEW OR ELSE WE SHALL SICK A COOKIE CRAZED SUPERMAN AND EVIL ROGUE WHO MAKES REMY CRY WITH THE MEREST GLARE ON YOU:D

LOVE YOU ALL,

-CHICA & DONDI-


End file.
